Short and Sweet
by Amku
Summary: Drabble Collection -- Bite-sized bits of goodness. The title seems to betray the content! Newly labeled chapters allow for easier sifting! VxM VxMxK
1. Sharing VxMxK Kink

Gray eyes shift nervously. She can't choose, but who could expect her too? We look the same, but on the inside we're total opposites: aqua, warm, and soft or ice blue, cold, and hard. Either way she'll win, but one of us will lose.

She changed us both in ways she could never imagine. Me from blaming myself, and him from blaming everyone else. She was our savior without even knowing it and I think that's why we both love her.

Her head then drops in indecision and I smile over at him with a devilish grin, "It's okay, I'm good at sharing."


	2. Meryl Vx? Angst

I'm here for you... I don't think I ever wanted to be 'just friends', you know? I'm so tired of playing games with you. You never see me and never will. It was always about her, wasn't it?  
  
Of course it was. I was silly to believe you could ever love me. Her love is eternal. I can't fill her position.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow. I just thought you should know..." You didn't even look at me. I wasn't even worth a nod? That was the last thing I said to you... 'Goodbye, Vash... I could never take your Meryl's place...' 


	3. Too Fragile VxM Angst

He looked at the bundle in his arms. Large aquamarine eyes, a tuft of jet-black hair, and a wiggling little body. That was what she left behind for him. This was supposed to be a joyous event, but it felt like the rug had been ripped from under his feet and he was falling backwards.

He didn't want a child. He didn't know what it'd look like, how long its life span would be or even if it would survive. But she didn't care about the 'what-ifs' and he let her have her way like an idiot. She was too fragile to handle the birth though…

Now it was his fault that she was gone. He could have stopped it all at the beginning…


	4. No Replacements VxM Fluff

His fingers glided over her silky white flesh and came to rest on her ebony locks that flopped carelessly over her face and in her eyes. She was like a little piece of her… a reminder almost. Sick as it sounded that was the reason why he fell in love with her. Her violet eyes flashed with a true happiness, but if only she knew why he chose her…

The first was boyish fascination, the second was his mistake, but the third… she was his. The others since were simply attempts to extinguish the aching fire in his soul, although he hadn't found one that could even come close yet. The only thing that separated them now was death. The day that the Reaper's sickle severed the string of life the bound him to this empty existence would be the day of his rapture. Then he could finally be with the third, but first…Meryl.

---

A/N: Okay-- I read over this again and see that it -may- be a little confusing. I shouldn't have to explain too much since half of the fun is -trying- to figure it out for yourself, but what I mean by "the second was his mistake" is that Vash had to have loved in between the time of Rem and Meryl. Anywho…

Also, this technically isn't a true drabble since it runs over to 150 words… but oh well! I think it works well. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. You Big Goof VxM Fluff

'You big goof…' she thought as she watched him literally shovel the food from his plate into his mouth. 'Vash the Stampede… the humanoid food vacuum…' A small smile crept to her face at the thought, but quickly melted into a scowl. "You're such a mess! Quit spewing your food everywhere unless you want to clean it up!" she said harshly followed by a quick 'thwap!' to the back of his head.

"Ow! You don't have to be so mean, Insurance Girl! That really stung!" he howled and rubbed the back of his head vigorously.

The faint smile returned to her lips as she realized, 'I'm the bigger goof… I fell in love with you…'

----

Yet again I ran a few words over, but not as bad as last time. 112 words according to my word processor. ((shrugs)) Hope you enjoyed!

-Decoy


	6. Nowhere VxM Angst

The sand was hot where he sat. His hands grazed the earth gently, pretending that instead of the flat surface, he could feel the body beneath. Her cool eyes would turn in his direction and she would open her mouth to speak to him, "Isn't the sky beautiful?"

He was bewildered by her comment. "The sky is always the same. It never changes."

"I know. That's why it's beautiful," she laughed, her gray eyes peering into his aqua ones. "Why are you still here? Don't you have somewhere better to be?"

"Nowhere else in the world..." He pushed himself up using the small wooden cross that marked the head of the grave for leverage. He began to walk away, but paused, peering over his shoulder and raising his hand, "See you later..."


	7. Drinking MxK HumorKink

Six beers ago this would have been a bad idea. "To hell with it." She stood outside of his door with her fist raised, ready to strike the surface. The door opened, and before he could even speak, she raced forward. "Shut up. There's something I need to tell you..." she started, pushing him into the room and slamming the door behind her...

The sun penetrated her thin eyelids, causing her groggy headache to slide into place. A heavy presence thrown over her hip prompted her to open her eyes. Rolling over, cool icy blue eyes met her shocked gray ones. _'I'm never drinking again...'_


End file.
